infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem Conduit
Golems are enemies in inFamous. Characteristics Golems are large suits of scrap and garbage made and operated by telekinetic Dust Men Conduits. Golems have a similar appearance to the Dust Mens Scrap Crabs and the amount of damage they have taken can be determined by the color they are at the time. For instance, a wholly undamaged Golem glows Yellow inside, turns orange when damaged, and red when critically damaged. In between your blows to the golem, it usually falls on its knees and the trash 'armour' around it chest opens revealing the dust man piloting the Golem. when you attack the pilot your hits do more damage. The arms of Golems can be blown off by aiming and then by attacking them. Golems appear in the Warren alongside Dust Men and appear in quite a few story missions and side missions. Alden formed a large Golem-like armor around himself in his final battle with Cole. This Golem was much larger than the normal ones, had a crude "face", and possessed all the same abilities as the normal Golems, but on a much larger scale. For example, the large balls of garbage it threw were made of car parts rather than random garbage - however, unlike a typical Golem, these balls were not set alight. Instead, Alden could simply shoot separate balls of fire. Alden's Golem also glowed the same way as other Golems do. Attacks The Golems have three types of attacking Cole or other enemies: *They have a gun-like attack where they fire shrapnel pieces of garbage at the enemy. This can be used to recharge and heal Cole with an upgraded Polarity Wall and can be negated by blowing off the Golems left arm which morphs into a tube before firing *Their second attack is to catapult a large ball of flaming garbage at Cole but these can be redirected by using the Shockwave Power. *Their third attack is when they are close enough to Cole, they slam the ground and cause a slightly explosive shockwave that sends Cole flying. Appearances The Golems have appeared in various Missions including: *Alden builds and operates a Golem in his fight with Cole. *In Alden in Chains. at least 3 appeared to assist in their leader's breakout. *In a side mission, Street Fight, involving the Reapers and Dust Men in a firefight with each other, one is present at the fight and have appeared alongside Dust Men in the Warren. *When Cole is protecting John after finally meeting him near the broken bridge in the Warren, a Golem shows up with a gas tank from a recently destroyed helicopter floating by its arm, which gave Cole a Moral Choice: Cole either let it be thrown at him or blow it up. Blowing it up would severly damage the Golem, but would also kill a lot of wounded civilians and give Cole Negative Karma and not blowing it up damaged Cole quite a bit, but gives him Positive Karma. *In the mission The Arrest, Cole must defeat a Golem to end the mission. *During Alden's Rampage, Alden forms a golem from scarp metal and junk behind him and unlike the other golems, his weaponry is more dangerous, larger than the golem's, faster than the golem's and has the ability to spit fire from his mouth. *Both the Dust Men Conduits and Golem are seen in the mission, Ray Sphere. Combat *Blowing out the legs will cause the Golem to temporarily stop moving and expose the Conduit *Enough shots can blow off the arms, which never grow back and render the Golem's machine gun useless. Instead, the Golem will launch large boulders from its chest that can be hit with the Shockwave. However, if you have the upgraded Polarity Wall, this strategy is not recommended, as you can recharge from the machine gun ability. *Megawatt Hammer is one of the most effective powers that can be used against Golems *Don't rush. Golems are nowhere near as fast as Cole so run circles around them if you need a breather. *Melee attacks are not recommended *Fully upgraded Good lightning recharges Cole's energy when an enemy is hit. Golems are hard to miss, so it is easy to recharge oneself by simply zapping the Golem repeatedly. Alternating Megawatt Hammers with Lightning strikes will usually take down a Golem quickly. *Lightning Storm will kill a golem in three hits. *A good move is to stick to the high grounds and use Megawatt Hammer on his arms or legs. *Since the Lightning Bolt is limitless, you can fire as many as you want. *Head for cover and shoot carefully. Trivia *The term Golem originates from Jewish mythology, and is used to describe a being that is made entirely from inanimate matter. In the tale, a rabbi creates one using clay, but he cannot control it and the golem goes on to murder his family. Ironically, it is opposite in inFamous, as you can clearly see a Dust Man controlling the golem from the inside. *This Conduit is just like the First Sons' Aura Conduit, except scrap metal is covering the aura, overall giving them a much higher defense. *During a cutscene Cole mispronounces golem (goe-lem) as (gal-em). Although it is common to pronounce it this way, it is actually incorrect. Category:Enemy Types Category:Conduits Category:Enemies Category:Dust Men